Before The Grave
by Slover Pink
Summary: Before Harry can tell Brandon of his plans to kill Big Daddy, Brandon has something to say of his own...MalexMale
1. Chapter 1

_A Gungrave Fic! _Hello minna-san. Story's short, maybe three chapters long…That's all. Story might contain spoilers for those of you who haven't watched at least half of the series!Mild lime! Nothing more…male x male.

Story takes place in episode 14 or 15 (don't quite remember); when Harry and Brandon are in the elevator… What if Brandon had said something before Harry had told him his plans to destroy Millennium and kill Big Daddy? And what if what Brandon said was something Harry wasn't expecting!

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

They were both there, both silent, both thinking. Harry glanced at Brandon. He wanted to tell him about the necromancy, and his dislikeof Big Daddy. He didn't think the old man ran things the way it should be. He especially didn't like the way Brandon gave Maria away to Big Daddy. If anything Brandon would understand him. He had too...

"Brandon I…." Harry began, but was interrupted.

"Harry"!

Harry turned to face Brandon, who suddenly decided to talk.

"What is it Brandon"?

"Do you know why I followed you through all this"? Brandon said

"…"

In a way, Harry felt Brandon tense up. Whatever the guy had to say was important, but so was what he was planningto tell Brandon.

"Harry…you know we've known one another for some time…I"

"Brandon". Harry walked up to Brandon. If anyone could make the guy talk, it was him. But the closer he got, the more Brandon got tense, until Brandon had his backside against the glass wall.

"Brandon don't"

Harry…you need to know, but if I tell you…promise me…you won't get upset".

Brandon talked in monotone, so Harry was unable to guess if it was serious or just something important. But the way Brandon was leaning against the glass wall made Harry anxious. Brandon made his point, so Harry listened. He indeed listened to nothing, before the elevator door opened and someone walked in. She was a young beautiful woman, with long brown hair and hazel eyes. Kind of like Brandon's eyes! She was abnormally tall around 6'2', and all she did on the way up to the 25th floor was stare at both Brandon and Harry. Harry claimed that with her here there was nothing for Brandon to say to him, and he like-wise wouldn't dare say his ideas aloud either.

They soon reached the 25th floor and the door opened. They walked out, also noting that they were being followed by the mysterious woman…

* * *

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

_A Gungrave Fic!_

Hello everyone. Story's short, maybe three chapters long…That's all.

Mild lime! Nothing more…male x male.

* * *

_Chapter Two_

The two were being followed by some strange woman. They decided to make a turn towards the hallway when a man suddenly blocked their way.

"Ah, Harry!" "So this is where you work at", one of the men said. "They told me about this place. It's very interesting"

Harry had seen the man standing before him. He had blonde hair down his back and a scar under his right eye. He was no taller than him and seemed to be partners with the woman that followed them, as she had a gun to Brandon's back.

"Who told you…how do you know me?" Harry asked

"You were always the guy with the bad luck, now say goodb.y." The man was quickly shot to Harry's luck. Brandon had a way with guns. Unfortunately the lady behind them saw what was happening and shot right back at them. Lee took care of her from behind, with the help of Bob and the others. They all had heard the gun shots and ran over to see the event. Harry's leg was shaking as he was shot there, but Brandon was lucky, not a scratch.

* * *

For the last five hours Harry laid in bed. His leg that was bandaged up still throbbed with pain. The door opened and Brandon walked in. 

"Hey you came to see me" Harry said to his old friend. Brandon in return, didn't say much but nodded.

"Don't worry my legs fine, I guess my luck isn't that great". Harry joked "By the way, wasn't there something you wanted to say to me?"

Brandon nodded, stepped forward and put his hand to rest atop Harry's head. Harry smiled as Brandon never made an effort of physical emotion.

"Harry… I joined Millennium because I didn't want to be the one left behind". "After everything, you were just going to leave…everything, are friends, Kenny, Jo..…_Me_…"

Harry's smiled faded and was replaced with something not sad, but not angry either. He was ashamed to think that Brandon had thought so low of him. He didn't admit to forgetting anything, but he wouldn't admit that he was so caught up in things. Changing his life style, and the way he lived, he wanted to become the sun that shone on everyone. He was Millennium…and he would let no one take that from him. Not the past, not Brandon, and certainly not Big Daddy…

"Brandon, there's this experiment I'm working on… a way to big back the dea…ad…"

Harry looked up to meet eyes he didn't see. Brandon's hair covered his eyes, his head slumped down. He began to grip at the hair on Harry's head. It got to the point where Harry had to force Brandon away from him. Brandon appeared upset, his face burning red, and out of the blue he started mumbling things incoherent. "Brandon, what...what's wrong with you?" Harry said as he looked into Brandon's almost red and frustrated eyes. Brandon fixed himself up and walked out of the room, leaving Harry baffled and somewhat confused. He figured he'd sort things out as soon as he was able to leave the hospital, both for his sake and for Brandon's…

* * *

tbc 


	3. Chapter 3

Gungrave Chapter Three (looks like there might be more chapters)

Konichiwa, minna-san. Yomu to hihyo suru, domo arigatou!

Mild! (male x male) **_Chapter Three_**

* * *

It hurt so much, his leg was shaking each time he took a step. The doctor said he would be fine, but the Advil and aspirins weren't working for McDowell. He took all types of painkillers to end it, even if he poisoned himself with an overdose! Harry removed his cane from under his shoulders to sit down and read the newspaper. There his story was posted on the front page 'Man tries to shoot executive Harry McDowell'. He laughed to himself then called down for a coffee to be sent to him; he wanted it strong. It took awhile but Brandon had told Harry, the only problem was that Harry didn't seem to care about what Brandon thought of him. Brandon did remember Harry mentioning something about the dead. He could use that as an excuse to talk to Harry again. He began to head for Harry's office when Bunji called after him. "Oyo Aniki, seen any of them suspicious people lately?" "My nuts are aching for a fight and I got my guns ready and guys search'in the area…" 

"Ah…" Brandon nodded.

"You headed for Harry's…, what is it with that guy? He comes back from the hospital menstruating and all…pisses me off".

"Don't worry I'll take care of it" Brandon said as he nodded to Bunji. Then turned around to see Lee and Bob headed his way, followed by two waitress. One holding a coffee mug on a silver plate, the other had a first aid kit and a bottle of pain killers. Both were walking at a pretty fast pace and looked like they would've started running if Lee and Bob weren't in their way. "Hey Brandon, have you seen Harry, he just came from the hospital" Lee said. "Yea, and apparently in a bad mood" Bob added, while taking a bite if a large turkey leg. Before the waitress could pass him, Brandon stepped in front of them taking the tray and the first aid kit. "I'll give it to him" he said. Both waitress nodded, blushed, and then left. Brandon turned and headed for Harry's office, without saying bye to Bob or Lee…

* * *

Harry was in his office, chatting with his beloved Sheri. He loved her, but if she weren't always on his case, he'd love her even more. "Don't worry I'll be fine" Harry replied to Sheri who was very nervous on the other end of the phone. Harry turned to see Brandon walk in. 

"Sheri, I'll call you back, bye honey" He turned to see his coffee and aid kit handed to him. "Brandon…"

"Harry, sorry about what happened."

"Don't worry about it; I'm more concerned about you, what's up".

"…"

Harry took a sip of his coffee before continuing, "Brandon, do you hate me?" "Because I could have sworn…" "_Harry_." Brandon cut him off as he took the aid kit and bent down by Harry. He began unwrapping the cloth Harry had around his calf, and saw that there were a bunch of stitches and a sponge like thing that covered a patch bleeding on his leg. He removed the sponge and covered it with cotton balls, then took the wrap of cloth and replaced it with a fresh one. Harry stood there watching his friend. He was both quite amused and amazed at the same time. It was the first time Brandon had shone this much care for him, if all any. He figured it was an excuse to be forgiven from the hair pulling event. Harry laughed.

"Umm…" Brandon looked up to see an amused Harry.

"Nothing Brandon, just since when did you become nurse?" Harry smiled. "You should've used alcohol, to get back at me!" Brandon stood up, their eye level almost matching. "I fixed your leg…but unfortunately I can't fix Harry". Harry raised an eyebrow and took this as an insult, throwing his coffee at Brandon. "So you're still mad, eh…Brandon please, tell me what the _fuck_ I did..?" Brandon had had it, he was about to leave when Harry reach out and stopped him. "You're rich, you're happy I suppose, were both in Millennium, what man could possibly ask for more…?" Harry gestured.

"_You Harry_. You're the one asking!" Brandon looked down. This was goodbye, he just couldn't stand it. Harry was greedy, and above all, didn't really need his best friend anymore. He looked at Harry removing his hand from his sleeve, and made to leave.

"Brandon, wait". Harry panicked. Harry couldn't go to the top without Brandon. He figured maybe he was selfish, maybe he was aggrogant, and just maybe…he was a bastard. Brandon would never do something like this, especially not to Harry, he was his best friend. This was serious. His mind flashed back, he remembered the time Brandon had come along, when he got in the car and headed for Millennium with Harry. He remembered that Brandon looked sad. He couldn't imagine himself alone, not just yet. Brandon turned to look at Harry who decided to try and walk toward him, but failed miserably. He tried to get up again but it was futile. Brandon walked over to help his so-called friend.

"Thanks" Harry added, leaning against Brandon for support. Together they attempted to reach for the couch when Harry put his leg a little too far out and trip Brandon and himself. (If they had fallen any harder, he was sure he would have blacked out). Not to mention, split his head from the broken porcelain of the coffee mug.

Instead, he found himself below Brandon. His breath steady against his neck. Brandon removed himself enough to see Harry's face up close and personal. He noticed every feature, and found himself enlightened as if viewing a film; one about Harry.. Brandon smiled at this then stopped when he noticed what he was doing. Harry motion to try to get up, but Brandon made no effort to move leaving Harry trapped beneath him. Harry's expression changed when he found that Brandon's face formed of something beyond the machination of a normal human.

* * *

Tbc, Review & let me know what you think! Forgive me if there are any spelling errors! 


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! That hurricane was awful. Good thing that all my friends are safe and my neighborhood's good too, and so am I. Sorry I couldn't update sooner.

Looks like there will be at least three more chaps. SYS

_

* * *

__**Chapter Four**_

Brandon had Harry beneath him on the floor. He wanted him more than anything, and the only thing possibly stopping him from claiming his friend was that Harry _was _his friend.

"Brandon...you" Harry blushed as Brandon lowered his head until their lips met.

Brandon was roughly pressed against Harry, all the things they've been through flashing in his mind. His friend was the first to gasp for breath, and before Brandon would let him have it he lunged his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry was forced to swallow the saliva and he cringed at this.

A few moments afterwards Brandon let go of Harry, who was gasping for breath.

Brandon on the other had, was panting. He wanted Harry at this moment. He wanted to hold his friend, touch him in places, to stick is tongue back into Harry's coffee flavored mouth. He wondered if Harry ever pictured him sexually. Probably not, but he would give anything to have Harry come inside and devour him.

He pressed his body until he felt Harry aroused and willing. Harry did plead for Brandon to release him, but his friend would have none of it. Brandon smiled watching a helpless Harry. If Harry tried to escape him he would hit his leg with his knee causing him more pain. It got to the point where Brandon had a gun to Harry's face telling him to relax, he wouldn't make them do anything in the office, this would have to happen somewhere else!

Harry thought it would be over in a matter of minutes, his life, his fame, Sheri. Oh God…if Sheri found out! Would Brandon actually take him? He wouldn't let him.

"Brandon…let me go". Brandon decided to release his hold on Harry for a while. He'd let Harry rest up a bit and explain things to him. He let go then motion to help his friend who refused it. Brandon watched as Harry made his way up off the ground, to lean back on his desk. His face tired.

* * *

Lee heard it. All of it, not to mention Bob had the room wired and half the men in Bob's room also heard it. All he wanted to do was check up on Harry, but when he pushed the door open so that it was ajar, he found Harry beneath Brandon in a hot-sucking, mouth-watering lip-lock. At the same time this aroused and discussed Lee, and to his luck, they didn't notice him. Lee backed up the hallway and walked in a different direction, smiling and knowing that he wasn't the only one who found Harry attractive…

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Gungrave Chapter Five, Um….**Please review**. I except all reviews, both good and bad.

Yomu to hihyo suru, domo arigatou! Mild! (male x male). I think there's gonna be another pairing besides Brandon and Harry. _hehe_

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

He loaded his gun carefully trying not to make a sound, then walked around the corner to see his target. Bunji took in a deep breath.

"So this is the guy".

Brandon had followed along with him, his loaded M-40. Both were sent out by Harry to finish a man who stole from Millennium. Brandon was forced by Harry to go out and kill the man, but Brandon knew that Bunji could do it alone without help. It must have been because he made Harry uncomfortable. It was not his fault, just the fact that he couldn't hold in his feelings any longer. He loved Maria, but loved Harry too; in the same way.

Eventually he apologized.

"Brandon, let's go. They don't even sense us. We got a good chance against 'em". Bunji said turning to the long haired man. He recently found out about Brandon's love affair, and wanted to be noisy, he also wanted advice. I was hard for him to approach a woman because they would always mistake him for a dirty scumbag, despite the fact that he was one. He'd have to start wearing a suit soon, and would need to clean up his features. He sighed then concentrated on the target. _Missing…_

"Where the hell's are target?"

"Be quiet Bunji, look" Brandon motioned to two men walking toward them. To their surprise one of them was Bear Walken, the other was a foreigner.

"Oi…did Harry send us to kill him, or Walken". Bunji said which gave him a not-so-nice expression from Heat.

Harry took a cup of his coffee, he'd been having more then the usual, and it was strong, strong and black. He was on his fourth cup when the phone rang. It was Bunji calling to complain about their target. Harry had simply made up one so that Brandon wouldn't have enough free time as to visit his 'best friend'. He thought it would be best to get Bunji to be Brandon's new friend; that would sure help. He felt uncomfortable when Bunji suggested that they head back. So Harry ordered another coffee.

* * *

Bunji busted through the door obviously upset.

"What the hell, this isn't some game, ya damn idiot"

Brandon looked at Harry, only making contact with him.

"Why the…" Bunji looked at Brandon, then back at Harry. "O…k I get it" Bunji left he figured it had something to do with the two. He felt a little alone, but not so much. He also didn't like the fact that Brandon spent most of his time with Harry. Why did he have to be gay! Sighing Bunji went to find Bob and Lee, maybe they'd wanna go get a beer…

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

_Before the Grave_ continues yeah! I do not own Gungrave the creator does. Please do not forget to review the story, and all the chapters. Reviews keep me inspired.

Chapter Six

He guessed it was about four in the morning and he was tired. He stretched out his arms and let out a yawn large enough to fit a lion. Harry McDowell had had enough. He took some Noze Dose to keep himself awake long enough to reach home. He'd ended up doing some extra work that he wanted to get out of the way before his break for vacation.

There was only one thing keeping him locked up in the office. It wasn't just the loads of paper piled up in a stack about fifteen inches high, but a man with hazel eyes standing by the door blocking his only exit.

"I guess you plan to stay too, ah Brandon"? Harry gestured to get up and make his way across the room, when his better half kicked in and told him to keep his distance between himself and Mr. Heat.

"Harry..why are you avoiding me"?

"Is that a trick question Brandon, I mean seriously….please just" Harry cut off his sentence and reached under the table to trigger the silent alarm. He then opened the right draw of his desk to retrieve his beautiful silver gun. By the time he looked up, Brandon was only three feet away from him, his gun already pointed at Harry. Harry was being hunted and Brandon would never take his eyes off his own prey. Harry cursed inside, and put his gun to rest atop his desk. He then signaled his surrender to Brandon. The guy was so desperate, that Harry gave up. When the police arrive they'll know what to do!

"Fine, you win, I give up" "What do you want, my body…" Harry joked. Brandon smiled. "Okay Harry I accept". As Brandon quickly made his way around the table, Harry gulped. The pills he was on acted with the strength of ten coffees, meaning it would be hard to not be wide awake for this experience. Brandon took a hold of Harry's gun and threw it across the room where it landed aside one of the fake plastic trees that decorated the office. Brandon motioned for Harry to move from his sitting position, down to the floor...

* * *

Bunji headed home, his mission finished and he had nothing better to do than drink beers and watch strippers dance around a freak'in pole all night. He was a night devil. Prowling the streets like a lost cat, who needed love and affection, as well as a bath and some warm milk. Some say he was just a dirty man who did dirty work, for a cheap price. He thanked Harry for opening his eyes, but it was Brandon who showed him the way to true success. And just when he thought he knew the guy well enough, he finds out that Brandon was the same as him. A slave, driven by the one thing he craves…Harry. Only bunji craved Brandon instead. Bunji shook his head, and walked into the pub. This was gonna be another long and very lonely night…

* * *

Once Harry was on the floor he waited for Brandon to move down with him. This would be totally different from making out with Sherry. Harry took a deep breath as Brandon tucked his gun away and knelt down beside Harry. "Smile, it will be better that way". Heat said, his palms sweating as he touched his obsessions face. He always wondered how Harry would feel against his own skin, both inside and out. Harry to him…was more than just a friend. He remembered his first encounter being special. Harry tasted like coffee and mocha. It excited the heat in Brandon. It was a pity that Brandon hadn't finished his accomplishment with McDowell.

Brandon's palms slid from Harry's cheek down to his neck. Brandon felt along the skin before moving his head down to play against that area, licking against the pale neck of McDowell. He tasted of expensive cologne this time. Brandon smiled, although he wasn't into the flavor that much. He began nipping at Harry making the other man groan, not in excitement, but in annoyment. Harry was forced to keep his hands to the side but found it difficult as Brandon found his spot. He shifted a little before his mind started to wander. His thoughts became clouded, and the Nose Dose preformed as Angel-Dust in this mans eyes. Harry groaned, his arms found their way to Brandon's firm large back. Their lips connected, not in a sensual way, but in an intrusive way. Brandon kept kissing Harry until McDowell put a bit of feeling into it. Unconsciously McDowell's mind let go. It was quick and easy. The moment his weakness showed Brandon took the advantage, his tongue tasting the back throat of McDowell. Harry was scared that he was letting Brandon have his way, but allowed it anyway. Brandon moaned. Harry tasted of stale coffee and breath-mints, the cheap ones that are always on the desk for free.

Brandon got up suddenly, and unzipped his pant's leaving his shirt on. He also left his boxer's on, but his manhood was still in a sight that craved attention. He leaned over Harry, rubbing himself with his own hand, his face red with embarrassment. Brandon then pulled down the front of his boxer's exposing his 7'incher. He put one of his hands behind Harry's head, and forced it down, the other hand guided is cock towards Harry's face. Of course Harry didn't even open his mouth to welcome Brandon's member, so Brandon stroked himself on the spot until his seeds hit against McDowell's face. As soon has Harry gasped, Brandon forced his member inside. Harry's mouth was warm and tender, his tongue rubbing against Brandon trying to force the man out. Heat's member was throbbing in delightment. He stoked the part of him that was not inside Harry, and released his seeds into Harry's mouth once again. Before McDowell could pull back from the sudden release, Brandon held his head captive. Slowly, he began thrusting into Harry's mouth trying not to hurt McDowell because he didn't want Harry to bite him in return. Forced to swallow Harry took in the bittersweet taste of his former friend. The tense situation lasted ten minutes before Brandon let go of Harry and pulled out with evidence of satisfaction. Harry mumbled something but the words were lost as it was his turn to succumb to Brandon.

TBC

(Sorry for those of you who waited for me to update, I got writer's block).


	7. Chapter 7

Just so you know: I _love_ reviews! _So please review this last chapter. _Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gungrave or its characters, but I do own this story!

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

The moonlight looked beautiful as it shined off of the lake view behind Harry's mansion. Harry sighed and looked up at the sky, the weather was pretty bad; kinda like the day he had. It was two in the morning and Harry still felt sick. He remembered how it felt…Brandon's hands upon his back, making him twitch and become uneasy. He cursed at the night and knew that tomorrow wouldn't be much different unless he'd done something. He almost felt like jumping off the balcony. Harry was sure that the cool water would feel so good against his frustrated body. He hoped it would take him to another world, possibly drown him. Even after making love to Sherri for at least several hours though the night didn't make him feel any better. It actually hurt Harry more than anything because he didn't tell her the truth. He knew already that Sherri never really trusted Brandon. She always complained to him that there was something really wrong with Harry's friend. It was only a matter of time before his relationship with Brandon would affect his love for her.

Harry walked back into the room glancing at his silver gun which was loaded and laid out on his bed. He'd tried to think of suicide but that might be going too far. Plus, Harry loved life and he absolutely loved the money he was raking in. To quit now would be to letting both his conscious and Brandon win. He picked up the gun and put in away so that Sherri wouldn't worry if she saw it. He smiled, Harry really wanted to have children with Sherri but the thought of it wasn't easy. After all, Bear Walken would walk all over him if he'd find out what was happening to Harry outside office hours. He shook his head. Harry didn't know what to think, not that anyone would understand him. Most sane people would probably tell him to shoot Brandon, and then run off to Hawaii with Sherri and have three or four kids. But the only problem with that dream…is that Harry _loved_ Brandon.

Brandon had already twisted his mind and made him obsessed. Harry wouldn't admit it but Brandon changed him inside and out (that was for sure). He couldn't think for himself, and the way that Brandon felt his skin and touched him made him feel very disturbed _but_ equally and lustfully satisfied. He once thought it started the moment when he had found Sherri. Brandon had seemed troubled then. First off Maria hadn't ended up with him, and then he lost his best-friend, but it had nothing to do with that. Harry wondered if Maria was just a con. A con to make Harry feel like Brandon was normal, that he liked women. Harry would end it all tomorrow. He would shoot through Brandon's head until the wall behind him was redecorated with red. Then he'd take the body and donate it to Millennium's scientist. Maybe they'll turn him into something more useful. Harry lifted his face up and laughed, not even understanding to tears flowing from his eyes…

The rest was not only history…but _before the grave_ of Brandon Heat.


End file.
